Finally I got You Back
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Aku merasa mendapatkanmu kembali, meski dalam keadaan seperti ini. -Midorima


"—_Time Up!_ Vorpal Sword pemenangnya!"

Semua bergembira. Tim cadangan maupun para penonton ikut bahagia dengan kemenangan Vorpal Sword. Berteriak meluapkan kebahagiaan karena tim Vorpal Sword menang dalam pertandingan basket melawan tim _street basketball_ dari Amerika bernama Jaberwock.

Tim Vorpal Sword yang terdiri dari _Kiseki no Sedai_, Kuroko, dan Kagami bernapas lega karena kemenangan ini, meski sebenarnya pertandingan ini bukanlah pertandingan resmi, tapi ini menyangkut harga diri seluruh pemain basket Jepang. Setelah semua penghinaan yang dilakukan Jaberwock, akhirnya mereka bisa membungkam kesombongan mereka.

Seluruh pemain bersorak riang, saling berpelukan. Kise bahkan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil saking bahagianya. Kemenangan ini adalah yang paling berarti untuk mereka.

Di sudut lapangan, Midorima tersenyum tipis sembari menyeka keringatnya. Ia tidak ikut bersorak-sorai seperti kawan-kawannya, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat bohong bahwa ia sangat bahagia. Lebih dari apapun, kemenangan ini sangat membekas di hatinya. Ia bermain dengan seluruh kemampuannya, ia juga bisa bermain bersama dengan kawan-kawan _Kiseki no Sedai_ nya lagi. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

Dari jarak pandang seperti ini, Midorima bisa melihat satu per satu kawan-kawannya. Ekspresi kebahagiaan yang sangat jelas tergambar di wajah mereka, keringat bercucuran, dan sinar mata yang begitu cerah. Dari seluruh kawan-kawannya di lapangan, ada satu orang yang nampak berbeda. Seseorang yang sejak dulu selalu mencuri atensinya bahkan untuk hal kecil sekalipun.

Akashi Seijuro memegangi dadanya seperti menahan sakit.

Bertahun-tahun berteman dengan pemuda berambut merah itu membuat Midorima banyak tahu tentangnya, dan Midorima sepenuhnya yakin Akashi tidak pernah punya riwayat penyakit sesak napas.

Akashi terdiam cukup lama, kedua belah bibir sewarna cerinya bergetar. Mungkin tidak akan tampak dalam sekilas, tapi Midorima melihatnya dengan jelas. Daripada berbahagia, Midorima melihat Akashi lebih kepada mau menangis. Pemuda merah itu tampak seperti benar-benar berusaha menahan tangis.

Ada apa dengannya?

Bahkan langkah kakinya tampak terseok-seok. Midorima meringis melihatnya, Akashi bisa saja jatuh. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri saja, tanpa berniat untuk menyusul Akashi. Hatinya seolah berteriak, menyuruhnya untuk segera menyusul pemuda itu, tetapi kakinya benar-benar kaku. Hanya kedua matanya yang terus bergerak mengikuti Akashi. Lihat, dia bahkan sekarang menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Akashi kenapa?

Akashi tampak memaksakan senyum kepada kawan-kawannya yang lain. Menyalami mereka satu per satu. Si rambut hijau berteriak-teriak dalam hati, tidakkah ada yang sadar bahwa Akashi tampak berbeda? Bukankah ia terlihat begitu rapuh?

Bahkan ketika Akashi sampai di depan tubuhnya untuk menyalaminya, Midorima masih tak mengatakan apapun. Ia terdiam cukup lama ketika melihat tangan kanan Akashi terulur di depannya, menunggunya untuk membalas jabat tangan itu. Ia teringat Winter Cup yang meremukkan hatinya, ia ingat bagaimana sorot tajam kedua bola mata dwiwarna Akashi menatapnya seolah tengah menusuk jantungnya, dan bibir mungil sewarna ceri yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi musuhnya. Sekelebat ingatan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk, memaksanya mengingat luka hati masa lalu.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi _partner_ ku lagi—" Akashi memaksakan senyumannya_. "—Meski hanya sebentar."_

Lanjutan kalimat itu dikatakan sangat pelan, tetapi cukup bagi Midorima untuk mendengarnya. Kenapa Akashi berkata seperti itu? Batin Midorima menjerit tak karuan. Mereka akan bertemu lagi lain waktu, kalimat itu entah kenapa seperti kalimat perpisahan meski ini hanya pikiran pribadi Midorima saja.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Sama-sama, lain kali kita bisa bermain lagi."

Tangan kanan Akashi masih menggantung di udara. Akashi tersenyum tipis, ia nyaris menurunkan lagi tangannya ketika tak mendapat balasan dari Midorima, namun sebelum itu terjadi, Midorima buru-buru menyambut jabat tangan Akashi, menggenggam telapak tangan yang lebih kecil darinya.

Kedua bola mata emerald Midorima melebar, Akashi tampak sangar lega entah karena apa. Senyumnya semakin lebar meski Midorima tak memungkiri kedua mata Akashi menunjukkan hal berbeda. Apa yang tergambar di kedua bola mata si rambut merah terasa campur aduk, Midorima sulit mengartikan maksudnya.

"Hei, bisakah kau mengantarkanku pada Takao-_kun_ nanti?"

Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa_, nanodayo_?"

"Minta maaf."

"Hah?"

Akashi terkikik kecil. "Aku tau dia pasti kecewa karena aku telah mengambil perannya dalam teknik kombinasi kalian."

"Tapi kita membutuhkannya untuk menang."

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku tau, tapi tetap saja _partner_ mu adalah dia."

Midorima menghela napas. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padanya, kurasa."

Akashi mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya merasa perlu melakukannya."

"Hei, Akashi—"

Akashi mendongak, tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam sejak tadi, yang dirasakan setelahnya adalah tarikan di tangannya dan Midorima membawanya mendekat padanya. Wajah Akashi menubruk dada Midorima dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Jabatan tangan mereka terlepas, dan berganti dengan pelukan erat di pinggangnya.

Midorima memeluk Akashi di lapangan. Midorima tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya, ia hanya meras telah mendapatkan Akashi-nya kembali.

Kaki-kaki Akashi terasa lemas, ia ingin jatuh sekarang juga namun berusaha menahannya. Midorima merasakan bagaimana tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya terasa sangat lemas. Midorima yakin sekali Akashi tidak sedang sakit secara fisik, lantas mengapa ia begitu rapuh?

Pelukannya di tubuh Akashi semakin ia eratkan, dan ia bisa merasakan Akashi menangis di dadanya. rasanya menyakitkan ketika melihat Akashi tampak rapuh seperti ini, Midorima bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

Akashi mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian mendongak memandang Midorima. "Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?"

Midorima menarik sudut bibirnya, ia menunduk, menempatkan wajahnya di sisi telinga Akashi. "Saat adikku menangis, ia akan lebih tenang saat ku peluk."

Wajah Akashi merona samar. "Aku bukan anak kecil!" serunya.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau membutuhkan pelukan itu." Midorima tersenyum amat tipis. "Jangan berpikir kau sendirian, aku tetap temanmu sama seperti dulu." Kemudian entah apa yang merasukinya, Midorima memberikan kecupan ringan di telinga Akashi.

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku. Kalimatmu lumayan menenangkanku." Akashi hendak melepaskan pelukan Midorima namun ditahan oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Kalimatku bukan sekedar hiburan _nanodayo_. Aku serius mengatakannya. Kau tetap partnerku. Posisimu tetap sama."

Akashi mengembuskan napas. "Terima kasih." Ia melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Midorima. midorima menyadari bahwa Akashi sejak tadi seolah ingin segera pergi darinya. Meski menyakitkan, sebisa mungkin Midorima mengerti. Akashi jelas tampak seperti tengah memiliki masalah besar. Sayangnya, Midorima tak tahu.

Setelah pertandingan itu, mereka semua pesta kecil-kecilan dengan berbagai makanan ringan. Akashi tetap ikut bersama mereka meski pemuda itu lebih banyak diam. Bahkan saat mereka bermain sekali lagi setelah Kagami bilang bahwa ia akan ke Amerika. Midorima terus memperhatikan bagaimana Akashi hanya bicara seperlunya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi tapi tetap menunjukkan beban berat yang Midorima tak tahu apa itu.

Sepulang mereka dari bermain, sudah sangat malam. Akashi pamit duluan disaat kawan-kawannya masih asyik mengonbrol. Buru-buru Midorima menyusulnya, mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemaninya pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kalau kau khawatir."

Midorima terekejut. Apakah ia terlihat menghawatirkan Akashi? "A—aku tidak khawatir kok, hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Oh, kalau begitu biarkan aku pulang sendiri."

"Hah?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku tau kau tidak menghawatirkanku, karena itu biarkan aku sendirian saja. Kau pulanglah, lagipula sudah larut malam."

Midorima mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku ingin pulang bersamamu."

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bisakah kau menurutiku sekali lagi?"

Midorima yang kesal menarik bahu Akashi menghadapkan padanya. "Apa salahku Akashi? Kau kenapa? Apakah hari ini aku melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatimu?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak, menyakiti hati orang lain adalah kebiasaanku. Kau jelas tau itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin aku pergi."

"Sudah larut mal—"

"Jangan katakana itu, aku tahu kau berbohong."

Midorima menarik Akashi, kembali membawanya ke pelukan. Jelas sekali Akashi mengalami masalah yang sialnya Midorima tidak tahu apa itu. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau, aku selalu ada di belakangmu. Kau tinggal berbalik dan aku ada di sana."

Midorima tidak tahu apa yang tepat harus ia katakana. Ia jelas tidak pandai dalam menghibur seseorang. Yang bisa ia lakukan dan ia yakini berhasil adalah memeluk. Dengan merasakan detak jantung masing-masing, Midorima berharap bisa menenangkan, dan ia harap Akashi mengerti.


End file.
